Star Trek: Moontrap: Target Earth
Star Trek: Moontrap: Target Earth is a movie. It is a remake of Moontrap: Target Earth. Summery A long forgotten ancient spacecraft discovered on the planet Nova Prime. Investigations carried out by Captain Picard and Lieutenant Scout transport them to Earth's moon whereupon she meets the impressive machines preserving the wisdom of that long lost civilization. Plot By 2069, Humans had already established themselves within their own solar system, having founded New Berlin on the Moon, Utopia Planitia on Mars, and a few asteroid colonies. They venture beyond the Solar System and colonize the planets Zyra, Homestead II and Nova Prime. In the year 2375, the USS Enterprise-E arrives at Homestead II and Captain Jean-Luc Picard meets Dr. Daniel Allen and his assistant/lover Scout. Picard briefs the crew in the observation lounge about the mission: The Ranger Corps, a peacekeeping organization commanded by General Cypher Raige, comes into conflict with the S'krell, alien creatures that intended to conquer Nova Prime. Their secret weapon are the Ursas, large predatory creatures that hunt by 'sensing' fear. Scout, the new helmsman, is ordered by Picard to set course for Nova Prime. With Picard's command, the Enterprise races away from Homestead II and warps to Nova Prime at maximum warp. :"Captain's log, stardate 52902.5. We're heading toward the Federation colony on Nova Prime at maximum warp. The discovery of an ancient spacecraft buried in a desert on Nova Prime. If the S'krell had the spaceship, there may be no stopping them from conquering Earth." The Enterprise reaches Nova Prime just in time. The Rangers struggle against the Ursas until Cypher learns how to completely suppress his fear, a technique called "ghosting". After teaching this technique to the other Rangers, he leads the Ranger Corps and the Starfleet to victory. Meanwhile, Cypher's son, Kitai Raige, blames himself for the death of his sister, Senshi, at the hands of an Ursa. Not wanting to fail his father again because of her death, Kitai trains hard to become a Ranger just like Cypher. His application for the Ranger Corps is rejected due to his recklessness, and Cypher views him as a disappointment. Kitai's mother, Faia, convinces Cypher to take Kitai on his last voyage before retirement. Worf tells Cypher to fill in for Benjamin Sisko as the captain of the USS Defiant. Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi. *Sarah Butler as Lieutenant Scout *Charles Shaughnessy as Richard Kontra *Damon Dayoub as Commander Daniel Allen *Niki Spiridakos as Mya *Jaden Smith as Kitai Raige *Will Smith as Cypher Raige *Isabelle Fuhrman as Rayna *Sophie Okonedo as Faia Raige *Zoë Isabella Kravitz as Senshi Raige *David Denman as McQuarrie *Kristofer Hivju as Security chief *Gabriel Caste as Ranger *Lincoln Lewis as Bo *Chris Geere as Navigator Transcripts *Star Trek: Moontrap: Target Earth/Transcripts Category:Star Trek Category:Live-action films Category:Films remakes